Achilles Heel
by Crackpot Theories
Summary: Oneshot. Drake Parker is married to Miley Stewart. But when she leaves him can Drake handle it ? Pleads Read and Review


"_Achilles was a prominent figure in Greek mythology. Why was that class?" asked Ms. Hayfer _

_Drake snored_

"_DRAKE" yelled Ms. Hayfer which woke Drake up. "Why don't you tell the class why Achilles was a prominent figure in Greek Mythology"?_

"_Wasn't he the son of Zeus and was in that Disney movie" said Drake_

"_No Drake that was Hercules" said Ms. Hayfer _

"_Achilles was considered one of the most attractive people who fought in the Trojan War. It was prophesized that he would be greater than his father. Achilles was indestructible, almost like a superhero if you will, but he was vulnerable in his heel and that's what caused his downfall. He also was in a gay relationship with Patroclus ….."_

That was many years ago, Drake was still in high school. It was a few years before he would meet his future, soon to be former wife.

Drake was the Achilles. He hadn't fought any wars but he was naturally drop dead gorgeous. He had risen far greater than his deadbeat father and was indestructible. In his later years while him and his brother Josh where still very close, Drake no longer needed his older brother. He picked up a few humility and life lessons from Josh. Adulthood changed Drake into a strong, responsible young man.

Or was it someone else.

Drake never cared for Hannah Montana so when Miley reveled her secrete it didn't effect him. In fact Drake never would have noticed had Josh being the geek he was who liked Hannah Montana had been blabbering it for a week.

Miley Stewart only stayed in collage for two years when Lilly dropped out at one. Lilly was pregnant with Oliver's baby at the time and had to drop out and start school after the baby was a little older.

The two met when they where at a youth charity foundation. The fans demanded an encore and Drake knew the lyrics to "If We where a Movie" by heart (thanks to Josh) so he and Miley did a duet together.

Then began the unstoppable snowball effect, coffee after the concert, running into each other at other places, becoming friends, Drake finally asking for a date, then his proposal

But then the snowball hit a rock.

The truth was Drake never knew what the love of a woman was like Miley, the other girls where like candy as he put it ; satisfying a momentary hunger but ultimately no lasting satisfaction. Miley was more like a thanksgiving turkey, she filled Drake with more than the other girls, and like turkey stuck around to be eaten as a sandwich later.

She was 5 moths pregnant when she left him; Miley was a brave and strong woman. Drake just began to decline, coming home late, sleeping with other women. Drake didn't do it because he didn't love her, part of it was he felt with his new child coming Drake began to panicky internally as the pressure of fatherhood started to crush Drake on the inside and his young bad boy behavior helped him escape. Drake never spoke up, never confronted Miley on his fears and issues like he had before. Drake felt that this was the one thing she wouldn't understand and would hate him if she found out.

Drake never showed remorse for his actions in order to keep the floodgates of his façade closed tight. Miley took a lot bless her soul, she tried to reason but Drake wanted to keep his guard.

Then one day Drake came home to see his wife in a yellow blouse with a suit case in her hand.

"Drake I can't handle this anymore. I've tried to help you but you won't listen and I can't have the risk of our baby being around the way you are now. Drake I'm leaving" she said sharp as a sword. Then Miley took her wedding ring, threw it at him and left.

Drake protested but she stormed out, without one more word, taking her car and driving off

Behind every great man is a greater woman and when she left him it reveled the ugly truth that Drake was unknowingly masking.

No matter how much Drake had grown and changed; no matter if he didn't need Josh, Walter, André or Megan, no matter how strong he had become it now meant nothing.

Drake's invincibility was gone. It wasn't his, it was hers .He wasn't a god she was the angel following him and making him think he was.

The warrior wore the armor he thought was his own skin.

Now Drake was in New York at Waverly Sub Station sitting in the corner. The shop was about to close. Alex was visiting her parents from Julliard and saw Drake; she didn't recognize him without the Hollywood lights and his lady's strength. But Alex decided to talk to the man rather than throw him out because she felt a sudden strike of compassion one would never expect in young Russo.

Drake looked visibly tired, his skin and lips where visibly pale; deep dark circles surrounded his eyes. His cloths smelled from becoming so depressed he would sleep on the street. His beard was thick and sharp.

"Hey Mister, you need me to take you home. Any friends or family, what's your name". said Alex.

Drake was silent and motionless for a minute as the pretty lady's message wasn't being received by his depressed, insomniac, over tired brain. Then Drake kinly responded in his usual polite manner "Drake".

"Why are you here so late"? Alex asked

"Well my girlfriend left me' said Drake

"Do you want to try and make up with her?' asked Alex

"Yea but I don't even know where she is" said Drake

"If you hand me one of her possessions, I'll take you to her "said Alex

Drake was tired enough to believe the young woman sitting across from him. He handed her Miley's ring. Then Alex used magic to teleport them to the Tipton hotel in Boston. Drake walked up to the front desk where a short black man was at.

"Excuse me, do you know the room number of Miley Ray Parker" asked Drake

The black man, who wore a name tag with the words Manager, Marion Mosby, responded "No I don't. But we do have a room number for a Miley Stewart. 2008."

"Thank You" said Drake and went to the elevator

Drake then went to the door and held the knob with one hand.

It was time for his salvation run.

_**The End**_


End file.
